Runecloth
|Runecloth}}|then=right|else=left}} |width=18em |icon=INV_Fabric_PurpleFire_01 |stack=20 |name=Runecloth |quality=Common |sell= ( a stack) |ilvl=50 |source=Drop }} Runecloth is a cloth item drops from humanoids in the 51-60 level range, marking it as the second most powerful of the normal cloths. More rare than , but not as rare as . With the introduction of Burning Crusade, this item was exceeded as the most powerful normal cloth by . Source Runecloth is a staple of any server's economy. Typically, it isn't necessary to grind specifically for runecloth; since so many other mobs drop it, simply as a part of normal adventuring and other grinds you will accumulate quite alot of it. As a rule of thumb, if you are grinding runecloth for any reason other than home city faction (such as for tailoring), then grind all other materials first. Just grinding felcloth, for example, will produce large amounts of runecloth. Then continue with whatever reputation grind (with Argent Dawn, Cenarion Circle or Timbermaw Hold for example) you are already on until sufficient runecloth appears. This holds true for city faction grinds as well; however, in these cases it might be necessary to look for mobs that have particularly good drop rates. These are the mobs that gold farmers target. Blizzard has periodically adjusted drop rates. The demons of Azshara, for example, were once excellent sources of nearly everything. Now their loot tables are typical for mobs of their type and level. At the moment, the ogres of the Vice, in Deadwind Pass, are a good source of runecloth. However, even on PVE servers, the normal grinding rule holds: too much competition will slow you down far more than a marginally better drop rate. So be sure to farm in relatively uninhabited areas before being picky about drop rates. Runecloth as an ingredient Runecloth is used in the following recipes: Blacksmithing * Engineering * * * * * * * * * Leatherworking * * * * * * * Tailoring * First Aid * * Runecloth as a quest objective Runecloth is needed for the following quests: * * * * * * * * Notes Raw Runecloth, as it's dropped from monsters, can be used in a variety of tradeskill recipes. Most notably it creates Runecloth Bandage and Heavy Runecloth Bandage with First Aid. It's also needed for the runic leather line of Leatherworking, and five pieces of Runecloth can be combined to form one Bolt of Runecloth with Tailoring. The bolts are used for most of the high-end Tailoring recipes, sometimes mixed with Felcloth or Mooncloth. You can also deliver Runecloth in stacks of 20 per delivery to the cloth quartermasters in each of the major faction cities, to gain Reputation, after having completed their initial 3 quests. In some servers, or at least in Zul'jin (as of March, 2007), the price of runecloth is around 50 silver to even 3 gold cheaper than mageweave cloth. High level in such situations would either have to choose more money, or more reputation/experience. External links Category:Cloths Category:Blacksmithing Ingredients Category:Engineering Ingredients Category:First Aid Ingredients Category:Leatherworking Ingredients Category:Tailoring Ingredients Category:Common Items